


what lies ahead

by trashiestnerdlord



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: GoT!AU, but i won't make any promises, but it's not a crossover, it's heavily inspired by the game of thrones universe, there might be more posted, this is an au i came up with!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiestnerdlord/pseuds/trashiestnerdlord
Summary: '"are y-you afraid, morty?" ric's voice cut through the stillness, causing morty to jump a bit at the suddenness. he looked up at ric, at the expression the man bore. ric didn't look at him, eyes still on the water, but morty could see the apprehension and vulnerability that ric hardly ever let any other person see.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is an au i thought of a while ago, and wrote this little thing for! i'm not the best with names, so forgive me about that. 
> 
> this is short, but i might post/write more! 
> 
> hope you enjoy~

mortmin smithson stared out across the vast ocean from his place on the bow of the longboat. two months, he'd been sailing, and they were nearly there. two days, captain kormic had told him. two days until they reached the shores of seawon, the thirty-seventh. it was said to be the richest, and the most fickle kingdom in all of the west. it had been under the rule of thirty seven kings since the war had united the west, and crowned seawon as the capital of the entire state. mortmin found the whole thing quiet ridiculous. but he was a guest in this land, and he was to be respectful. that's what ric had told him, anyways.

mortmin was almost a man, at the age of 16, but ric had told him he still had a lot to learn. selric sand had apparently been the head of a powerful family, but had rebelled against his family, and had disowned himself. he'd chosen the bastard name 'sand', of the southern end of the west. he had become a very powerful figure in the east , for his intelligence was unsurpassed. he spent most of his time traveling from city to city, selling advanced inventions and knowledge to those who cared to pay.

mortmin's mother had given him to selric as a babe, when she could no longer care for him herself. selric, even though he was no more a child, himself, had raised mortmin as best he could, guiding and passing his knowledge onto him. he told mortmin that he needed a successor, that he wasn't going to die with his influence and intelligence being no more than an forgotten section of history. selric was the closest thing mortmin had to a father, even though selric was no more than 28.

"m-morty," mortmin looked up, knowing who was talking as only one person ever called him that name.

"yes, ric?" the tall, ungainly man walked up to stand beside morty, looking down at him with a quizzical expression.

"what are y-y-you doing out h-here, morty?" ric asked, leaning against the railing of the bow. for a moment of illogical terror, morty imagined the railed breaking under ric's weight, and ric falling into the icy depths below, leaving morty all alone.

"i-i-i was just getting some f-fresh air," morty responded, looking back out at the waves, at the horizon that seemed to stretch on forever.

"fresh air, h-huh? y-y-you mean- you mean th-that smell of dead f-fish, piss, and salt w-w-water? never knew you liked th-th-that kind of- that you w-were into that, morty." ric chuckled, and morty grinned as he shoved lightly at the older man.

"you know th-that's not wh-wh-what i meant, ric!" morty laughed out, and rick laughed with him. their laughter drifted off, and they were left in a comfortable silence as both admired the greatness of the sea.

"are y-you afraid, morty?" ric's voice cut through the stillness, causing morty to jump a bit at the suddenness. he looked up at ric, at the expression the man bore. ric didn't look at him, eyes still on the water, but morty could see the apprehension and vulnerability that ric hardly ever let any other person see.

"of course i'm afraid, ric. b-but i know that i d-don't have to- that things w-will be alright." morty said in response, trying for a small smile. ric looked down at him, his eyes searching morty's own, as though he were looked for any signs of doubt, or lies.

"h-h-how can y-you be so certain, morty?" ric asked, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"i know th-that as long as i h-have- as long as y-y-you're with me, w-we'll be okay." ric's eyes widened at that, and morty was certain that he saw tears in those tired, blue eyes. but then ric smiled, and then harrumphed and straightened himself. morty saw him put back on his mask of indifference, but morty knew better than to believe it.

"y-yeah, okay, mortmin, what ever you s-say," ric mumbled, and threw morty a small, knowing smirk when the boy glared at him for the use of his full name. ric then walked off, and morty watched him as he began to talk with the captain. morty sighed, and looked back out at the horizon, as the sun was getting steadily closer to setting. he couldn't help the small inkling of fear in his heart at the uncertain future that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ric lets morty in on the true reason why they're heading west

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoah this chapter is longer than i thought it would be. might post the third thing i have written but i might not? who knows.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this installment of this au!

"m'lord, you must awake."

ric was aroused from his drunken slumber by a timid shake, and a voice to match. he groaned, feeling the after affects of drinking while aboard a ship, and proceeding to pass out with his head on a table. he was on the floor, now, and guessed that at some point, his drunken mind had conjured up a nightmare that scared him right out of his chair. he couldn't remember, though. he could never remember his dreams when he drank.

"are you quiet all right, m'lord?" the boy who had woken him could not have been any older than morty, and was no less anxious. he assumed it was a squire or a scribe for some other lord or knight that was sailing to the west aboard the same ship as he. ric very nearly scolded the boy for calling him a lord, but he held his tongue. he knew the boy was just trying to be polite, and, judging by his accent, he was from the west himself, where it was most respectful to assumed that everyone was either a lord or a lady.

"i-i'm f-f-fine." ric rasped out, sitting up and stretching. his neck and back hurt from sleeping on the floor, and his head was pounding relentlessly.

"would you like for me to get you anything, m'lord?" the boy asked. ric looked at him a bit more closely now. he recognized this boy. it was the lord garrison's squire. the boy's hair was mussed and brown, and his eyes were wide and nervous. he reminded ric far to much of morty for his liking.

"i-i said i'm fine, kid. what- what's your name, boy?" ric asked, getting to his feet. the squire stood as well, and to ric's surprise, he was eye-level with ric. he must be a few years older than ric had originally thought.

"i'm- my name is jared, lord garrison's squire. but my lord garrison says to call me 'jary', m'lord." jared looked away, as though embarrassed.

"jary, h-huh? w-well, y-y-you can get me some- something, jary." jary perked up, as though the thought of someone needing him was the most exciting thing in the world.

"yes, m'lord?" ric internally retched at having been called "m'lord" so many times so early in the morning.

"f-f-find my fr- my squire." ric hated calling morty his squire. "h-h-he's a bit younger than y-you, with- he's got brown hair, and- you'll know h-him when you- when you see him." ric waved his hand, motioning for jary to leave. jary nodded rather enthusiastically, and all but ran out of the room.

ric closed the door, and latched it. morty would know to knock once he got there. ric walked over to clean himself up at the small basin of fresh water. it was ice cold, but exactly what ric needed. he shivered as he splashed the water on to his face, running it lazily through his hair. he'd bathe more thoroughly when they arrived at seawon. ric quickly used his chamber pot, before proceeding to change his clothes. he'd only brought four sets of clothes, and hadn't bothered changing that often. but this outfit felt and smelled disgusting.

ric changed into a simple outfit. a pair of deep blue breeches, and doublet to match. a deep brown leather belt wrapped his waist, along with leather boots. ric threw on his silvery-white cloak that he'd bought around the time morty had been ten. it was warm, and the deck of the boat was always cold, it seemed. ric even went as far to fasten the cloak with a broach morty had bought him on his twenty-first nameday. it was a simple thing, just an oval filled with abstract swirls engraved into the metal, but ric cherished it. he also hung his long-sword and dirk on either side of his waist. he didn't trust a lot of people on this ship. you could never be too careful.

a timid knock sounded just as ric was combing his fingers through his hair, making himself as presentable as possible. he turned and unlatched the door, opening it. as expected, on the other side stood morty. the boy wore his own yellow doublet, and blue breeches. he had a pelt wrapped around his shoulders. it was the cloak of a bear cub ric had bought for him before they'd set out, knowing how cold the journey was going to be. beneath the cloak, ric could see the handle of morty's own sword. ric had had it forged for him two years prior, when morty had come to the age where he could start training.

"g-good morning, ric," morty smiled up at ric, and ric gave him a small smile in returning.

"good m-morning to y-y-you, mort," ric said in reply, stepping out of the room. he made sure to close the door behind him. you could never be too careful. the two headed out to the deck, walking side by side in a familiar fashion.

"are w-we nearly there?" morty asked, glancing up a ric in a curious manner. ric shrugged.

"i-i-i can't say for- for sure, morty. we should be close, b-b-but i haven't- i don't sail often enough to guess."

morty looked disappointed for a moment, but quickly shook off the expression, looking instead rather curious, as he looked up at ric.

"what- why are we even going to the west, ric? i don't- i don't think you ever told me. it's just kind of odd, that you- you haven't explained why." ric had to admit that morty had a point. he'd been avoiding telling morty the exact reason behind this entire expedition. ric didn't exactly know why he'd been so secretive, himself, but he understood why morty would want to know.

ric looked arounf the deck, and lead morty off to the front end of the boat, where the two were relatively out of ear shot of the few early waking passengers wandering about. ric leaned against the railing, much as he'd done a couple days prior, when the two had last spoken in such a manner. morty did the same, knowing it'd be best to look casual.

"are you going to tell me, ric?" morty inquired, voice a bit low, but not so much as to seem suspicious.

"listen up, morty. i haven't talked a lot about my extra jobs, and what i do to really make profit, because i know you know that my invention and academic work doesn't make nearly enough for the living we have." ric began to explain. morty nodded, knowing of ric's 'special jobs' far too well. ever since morty had been around six or seven, ric had started leaving for hours, sometimes a day or two, at a time, telling morty he had an errand, or a 'special' job to do. ric never told morty what it was he'd been doing, and after a few years, he stopped questioning it altogether. he'd accepted it as just a part of the life he had with ric, and it brought in the gold that gave them a house, food, and funded ric's work.

"i'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you, morty. i wanted to wait until you were old enough to handle it, for me to tell you just what it is i do. i've decided that you're going to start helping me, morty. you're old enough. with both of us, things will be a lot easier, and we're going to be able to start making so much more money." ric seemed to be getting excited, although he was able to keep his voice down, he was looking around the deck, a smile growing on his face at the idea he was proposing.

"what is it, ric? what am i going to have to help you with?" morty was feeling excitement growing, himself, watching his companion, even though he had no clue what he was even going to be doing.

"do you want to know, mortmin? want to know what i've been doing all these years to make the gold i do?" ric smiled slyly, but before morty could answer, or even complain over the use of his name, ric leaned in close, blue eyes bright and wide with excitement. "i'm an assassin, and we're heading west to kill the king of seawon."

**Author's Note:**

> ((sorry mortmin smithson and selric sand are awful names i kno))


End file.
